In one aspect of this invention relates to a fastener that may be adhesively attached to collapsible tubes such as ointments, toothpaste, glue, paints, etc. In another aspect, this invention relates to a fastener used with a collapsible tube without adhesives and a method for attaching the fastener. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for dispensing the contents of a tube.
Current and past tube physiology has led to many different ways to get the last little bit of product out of the tube or keep the tube in a neat rolled position as the user dispenses the product. Plastic or vinyl tubes spring back to their original form when allowed and metallic based tubes tear or split if rolled too many times. A disposable tube fastening device that will keep a tube in a neat rolled position would be highly desirable.
Existing devices constructed to aid in dispensing the contents of a tube are usually very complicated or incorporate a dispensing device into the tube itself. A tube that incorporates the fastener into the closed end is not currently in use in the toothpaste and ointment industry. A tube fastening device that is disposable and easy to use would be highly sought after.
Other devices have a fixed gap width which make it difficult to use because it either fits too tight or not tight enough. A tube fastening device that conforms to any size tube would be highly desirable.